


Phil Lester and the Magical Meeting

by sorcerace



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorcerace/pseuds/sorcerace
Summary: Dan and Phil Harry Potter AU. Really short tbh. Phil makes his first Hogwarts friend on the train.





	Phil Lester and the Magical Meeting

Phil dragged his trunk into the first empty compartment he found on the train. It was his first year at Hogwarts, and while he was excited, he was also nervous. Were the classes going to be too hard? Would he not like the other students in his house? How would he survive with no gaming or internet?

A quiet noise caught his attention. A boy stood in the entrance to the compartment. He had curly brown hair and eyes to match, and was about Phil's height.   
"Would it be okay if I sat here? Everywhere else has too many people."   
"Sure!" Phil enthusiastically said. Maybe this would be his first friend at Hogwarts!

The boy collapsed onto a seat after pulling his trunk into the compartment.   
"I'm Dan. Thanks for letting me sit here. I think I would've died of exhaustion if I had to drag that stupid trunk any farther."  
"No problem!" Phil grinned. "I'm Phil."  
"Nice to meet you." Dan proceeded to get into a more comfortable position, and then pulled out a phone.  
"That won't work at Hogwarts. Technology never does, from what I've heard." Dan groaned.  
"I know. I think I'm going to die. An entire school year, no YouTube, no Tumblr. I'm going to actually die halfway through the year. Internet deprivation." Phil laughed.  
"Glad to know I'm not alone. And all my houseplants are probably gonna be dead when I get home." Dan laughed.  
"So, what house do you think you're going to be in?"

The two chatted for the rest of the train ride. As they got off, Phil grinned. His year was off to a good start. And whatever happened, he wouldn't be alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first Ao3 fic, despite reading far to much fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed it, even though it was really short and not very well written. Constructive criticism would be great.


End file.
